


Cry for Help

by Darksidedawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All of the characters except Cas are basically background, Castiel Character Study (Supernatural), Castiel-centric (Supernatural), Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 15, Very loosely based on a Shinedown song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Cas gets sick of getting left out, and decides to make the most of it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Cry for Help

Castiel winces and touches his forehead. Since hunting with Sam and Dean, people have been praying to him a lot more, and most of the time, he doesn’t mind, he actually likes helping whoever prays to him. But at this moment, researching on how to help the Winchesters with their latest case, he doesn’t have time to stop and help.

Without his wings, he’s been borderline useless to hunters, and usually he just tries to call Sam and Dean to see if they can put another nearby hunter on the case to help the poor soul. He’s sick of that, though, and when Dean texts him to say that he and Sam have got this “in the bag,” he decides to help Max and Alicia with the ghoul they’re hunting, and Tracy with the ghost, and Eileen with the shapeshifter in Colorado, and maybe he’ll spread himself a little too thin, but it’ll be worth it.

Soon, hunters are praying to him almost nonstop, because they know that Sam and Dean are preoccupied with stopping God, but Castiel is always willing to stop and help with the “little” cases, and they appreciate that. Cas soaks up the thank yous and oh my God you saved my bacon, mans with pleasure, and he’s happy, because he knows that he’s helping people, the way he’s always wanted to.

Castiel develops a reputation of sticking up for the little guy, always willing to exorcise the demon instead of killing it, and while the Winchesters are off hunting the big fish, he and the other hunters pick off the stragglers. His life has turned into one of those classic horror movies that Dean likes, except that he’s an angel, and he loves it.

That’s why, when Dean calls again after not talking to him for weeks, he lets Krissy pick it up. And when Dean blows up at the fact that he’s hunting and not searching for God, he simply says, “I’m doing all I can. This is what I’m meant to do.”


End file.
